Rainy Days
by Gohan SSJ2 Mystic
Summary: Gohan and Videl share a sweet moment together on a rainy day.


Here's my second fic so please enjoy it and feel free to review on it. Reviews will allow me to know if the fic should be continued or if a sequel is needed to any one-shot's.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or its characters (though I wish I did). I am merely using the characters for entertainment. Some characters may be a little out of character so please go along with it.

"" Speech Thoughts- Italics Mind talk- (()) author remarks

RAINY DAYS

Gohan looked out the window of his room at the pouring rain. It had started raining an hour ago and things were gloomy outside with little chance of reprieve. He was currently reading a book about rainy days ((coincidence maybe?)). His phone started ringing and he automatically picks up. "Hello? Gohan speaking."

Other end of phone

"Hey Gohan, this is Videl. Are you alone?"

Gohan "Yeah, why? Is something wrong? Did you need something in particular?"

Videl "I just wanted to talk to you. It's kind of messy outside and wondered if you wanted some company to pass the time away. If anything, we could do some studying for the finals which are coming up in 3 weeks. The finals we still need to study for are calculus and English Literature. You up for some study time?"

Gohan "Sure Videl, come on over. I don't think my mom will mind too much about it. Guess I'll see you in a little while and try not to fly too close to the clouds. You might have problems if you fly too high."

Videl "Alright Gohan, I'll try to remember that. See you soon."

As the two teens hung up, a lightning strike knocked out the power on Videl's end of the phone. She hurries up and gets ready to head out into the storm to go to Gohan's house. She takes off at her top speed and arrives a little while later. Even at top speed, she looked like a drowned rat when she got there. Gohan answered the door and chuckled slightly at the sight of Videl and pulled her inside to dry off. He quickly wraps a blanket around her and sets her in front of the warm fire. She just looks up into his eyes and drifts off into her own mind about how mysterious his eyes were and how handsome he was. She mentally kicks herself saying how Gohan would never want her and was probably already seeing someone. She already knew that Gohan was the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter but these things did nothing to deter her from wanting him. She leans forward without thinking about it and kisses him ever so lightly on the lips.

Gohan backed off rather quickly and looked a bit stunned. He hadn't been expecting that so he was rather shocked to say the least. "What was that for Videl?" 'Not that I'm complaining of course.'

Videl looked up at him with a bright red blush on her face. "I couldn't resist doing that. You're just so sweet and kind…I just thought…well…that maybe you and I…could go out?" 'I am so stupid. Why would Gohan go out with someone like me? I'm nobody to him…aren't I?'

Gohan grins for a moment and nods. "I would love to go out with you Videl. I'm just surprised you didn't ask sooner." 'Could this really be happening to me? Is Videl possibly feeling the same things for me that I feel for her? What would she say if I told her how I felt about her? Would she hate me or would she just laugh and think it was all a big joke?' A million questions swam through his head at that point but one came to mind above all the rest. 'Does she love me?'

Videl looks up at him and nods as though having heard his thoughts. "I love you Gohan…I guess I have for a while now. I just wasn't sure how to say it before. Please don't hate me for having told you but I couldn't hold it back any longer."

Gohan grins slightly and leans forward. He locks lips with her and whispers into her mind through a newly forming bond between the two of them. I love you too Videl…don't ever forget that

As the two share a sweet moment together, the storm clouds outside break apart. From the kitchen, a certain raven haired woman smiles and starts making plans for possible future grandchildren. ((Gee…I wonder who that could be.))

Owari

So…what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know. 


End file.
